The settings of a labelling device are normally checked and, if necessary, corrected before production begins. For this purpose, the labelling device is operated at a slow speed so that an operator can check the individual process steps that are carried out by the labelling device, as well as the results of these process steps.
For this process, known start-up methods for labelling devices in a block system with a blow-moulding machine require that an operator first manually place the individual articles, for example, bottles, into the labelling device.